Ristar: The Feel of A Star
by Wolfboy
Summary: It has been a few years after the evil tyrant Greedys defeat, everything was getting back to normal. However a strange events in the galaxy, coupled with his dads mysterious illness causes Ristar, the young shooting star, to set out on a new adventure.
1. Prologue

**Ristar: The Feel of a Star**

Disclaimer:

Ristar and the other game characters are copyright Sega 1995.

Prologue story is a modified version of the events from the 1995 game on the Sega Genesis / Megadrive.

Story starting from chapter 1 is completely original.

Note: Sorry about the length of the prologue, but some things in the story may tie in with the game and it will help those who haven't played it a little. Chapters should not be as long as this.

Prologue:

Once upon a time, in a far off galaxy, an evil alien force, the evil tyrant Greedy, corrupted the planet leaders and enslaved the populace. Even the legendary hero was captured. A desperate plea for help was made and was answered by the hero's own son, the brave young shooting star, Ristar. Ristar spent no time in reaching planet Flora where no sooner had he arrived was he attacked by mysterious floating orbs. He wasted no time in defeating them, but found they had a mind controlling power over the other animals on the planet. After evading his attackers he sought the advice of the one who called for his help, the wise man, named Riho.

Unfortunately when Ristar found Riho, he had already been taken over by the evil orbs power. They battled each other and after fending off Riho's attacks, Ristar finally managed to free him of the Orbs controlling power. Riho told Ristar that Greedy was sending the orbs to the planets. Ristar swore that he would then rid the planets of Greedy's evil.

Ristar wasted no time in leaving Planet flora on his search for Greedy. On his journey he travelled through a lots of different planets each with different obstacles to overcome. The deep waters of Planet Undertow, The scorching volcanic plains of Planet Scorch, The melodic mayhem that was Planet Sonata, and the Frozen wasteland of Planet Freon were just a few planets on the way. As he progressed Greedy's hold on the populations was increasing making his journey harder.

Finally Ristar arrived on the Mechanical planet called Automaton, which is where Ristar's quest would finally reveal some answers. He battled through Metallic streets until he found himself in a large factory. The factory was set out like a maze, but the young hero fought his way through with tremendous courage until he arrived in a strange room. The entire room was filled with TVs with a picture of a large, muscular robot standing there. As he entered the next room the found himself in the same room as the robot, codenamed Uranium. To his left he saw a strange creature with a large forehead inside a large machine fiddling with controls. He knew the he must be controlling the robot be before he could do anything the robot attacked him.

The battle was hard; the opponent was like nothing Ristar had faced before. Its tough metallic armour was hard to make a scratch on, however it did have its weak points. Uranium was unrelenting, it through metal parts and bombs continuously at Ristar, though after a lot of quick dodging part finally toppled the mechanical menace. No sooner was he defeated, than there was a loud roar. The large machine the creature controlling the robot was in started to take off. It turned out that he was actually in a Rocket. A clawed arm extended from the rocket and grabbed the broken Uranium before finally blasting of towards space Feeling that it might lead him to Greedy, Ristar took off after the rocket.

The rocket was fast and Ristar found it hard to keep up. He did not give up hope though and continued as fast as he could. It was useless as eventually the rocket was quite far ahead of him and moving further away. Just as all hope seemed lost, a large city floating in space appeared in front of him and seemed to be where the rocket was heading.

One he arrived at the city he quickly scanned the area to see if he could find where the rocket landed. Noticing a building that stood taller than most of the others he broke in through the door and began to search. Sure enough once he climbed to the top of the building he found himself in the room with the creature that flew the rocket. Announcing his name as Inonysis, he now was controlling a large snake like robot with mounted guns and lasers. He was the last thing blocking Ristar from finding Greedy.

The new robot fired endlessly and Ristar was lucky to avoid them. At any chance he could get he hit the robot but a shield raised up to block his attack. Ristar wouldn't give up though; he kept on attacking, knowing that he would soon be able to face Greedy. He had a lucky break though as when he hit the shield again the whole robots system seemed to break down. Inonysis furiously jumped down to try and fix his creation but Ristar gave it one more shot causing it to explode and Inonysis to be thrown back against a wall.

Ristar looked at Inonysis, satisfied that he would receive no more trouble from him and walked on past. In front of him in the next room was a tube leading upward. As Ristar stood underneath it, he felt himself be pulled up. Up and up he went until he arrived in a dark room. On a throne a large black figure sat, looking menacingly at the little star. It was greedy. Ristar prepared himself for the final confrontation.

Raising his hand in the air, the monstrous Greedy summoned 5 metallic orbs, which floated above him. On his signal they dashed around overhead shooting lasers at Ristar. This was no problem for Ristar, since he had faster speed and was able to destroy them easily. Greedy stood up and was clearly annoyed. He wrapped his cape around him and floated into the air. An evil laugh came from his mouth as suddenly he disappeared. Ristar looked around, unsure as what happened. Even more suddenly than he disappeared, Greedy reappeared above Ristar and started firing lightning at him, Ristar just about dodged and Greedy repeated the technique again several times. Each time Ristar barely dodged until finally Greedy appeared on the ground behind Ristar and fired a ball of lightning at him. Ristar didn't expect it since he was looking upwards and was thrown back against a wall.

Not long after Inonysis and his damaged Uranium robot appeared in the room. Greedy grinned, as they would get to see Ristar's defeat first hand. He raised an arm in the air and a black hole vortex appeared in the middle of the room. A small army of normal greed orbs entered to throw Ristar in. Ristar lay dazed as he watched the orbs move towards him.

Ristar shook his head and slowly stood up watching the vortex getting bigger. He knew he still had a chance. Quickly he lunged at the unsuspecting Greedy and gave him the hardest head-butt to the face he could. Greedy fell down and Inonysis ran over to him. The vortex was still increasing in size and now at an uncontrollable rate. The only one who could stop it now was Greedy and he was unconscious.

Ristar now looked worried. He could feel himself being pulled in to the vortex. He grabbed on to an orb, which had stuck itself to the floor. He heard a yell from behind him and turned to see Greedy, Inonysis and the Robot be sucked into the portal. He knew he had to get out of there right away. He charged his aura as fast as he could and jumped off the orb, flying out of the roof of the tower and away from the space city.

Once he was at a safe distance he turned to look back at the city. It was shaking violently. Slowly the whole thing collapsed in on itself and was pulled into the vortex. Shortly after the vortex also collapsed and shrunk down till it disappeared. The threat of Greedy was over and Ristar knew that soon the rest of the galaxy where Greedy's reign had spread would soon return to normal.

However he was sad. In all the time he spent trying to stop Greedy he wasn't able to find his dad. He turned slowly and started to fly back home. He didn't get very far though as he soon heard a deep booming voice call out "son?" Turning he found himself looking at a giant star, much larger than himself and was a Sun in his own right. "DAD!" shouted Ristar and he flew over with out-stretched arms and hugged him hard.

End of the Prologue.

Starting next: A completely new story following on from the events mentioned here. Feel of A Star.


	2. Dark Times

**Ristar: The Feel of a Star**

Chapter 1 - Dark times

Life was pretty normal now on the emerald planet where Ristar lived. It had been a few years since he defeated greedy in his space city. The planets were slowly re-taking control over the orbs which once tried taking over their minds. Without a leader they did not have a direction and could not stay in control. Everything was fine until now except for 2 things. One was that recently there had been a mysterious blackening in the southern part of the galaxy. This of course was not what worried Ristar.

His dad, Eiyustar had become quite ill and although he tried convincing Ristar that he was going to be fine, it was clear that his condition was worsening. What made things worse is that no one seemed to have a cure. Ristar tried to put on a brave face while sitting beside his dad each day. He knew he would need to set out on a quest to find a cure and had been preparing to for quite some time, however he did not want to leave his fathers side.

It was one night while sleeping in his crystal bed that he made up his mind. He had a dream where he saw his dad lying on his bed. Dark shadows surrounded his bed and where making a strange moaning noise. Ristar tried to run to them but as he did they jumped onto his dad and disappeared into him. When he got to his dads side he had stopped breathing. A tremendous sadness welled up within poor Ristar, awaking from his dream and crying loudly. Realising it was a dream he quieted down before attracting too much attention.

The next day, he entered his father's crystal bedroom and told him of his dream and plans to go in search of a cure. Eiyustar tried to tell his son that things would be alright as reassuringly as he could, though Ristar was still to visibly shaken from the dream to change his mind. Seeing that there was no way he could stop his son now he gave him one request. He asked if Ristar would possibly check out what was happening in the southern galaxy if he could. Ristar nodded knowing that he would have to go in that direction anyway because he wished to speak with Riho first.

The next day Ristar was ready to leave. He spent a little while saying goodbye to those he knew and to his dad. He told the doctor to take care of his dad until the day he returned and to not let anything happen to him. The doctor nodded and Ristar was ready to go. He walked outside into an open field. It stretched for miles and sparkled with green gemstones. Ristar looked at the scenery one last time. It would be some time till he saw his home planet again.

It was now time, ristar concentrated and a golden aura formed around the young star. He looked towards the purple sky and jumped high into the air. Shooting out of the atmosphere he could only hope he would be able to get back in time to his fathers aid. Turning his head briefly as his home became further and further away a small tear fell from his eye. He shook his head trying to concentrate on the task he had before him as he flew towards the wormhole that would take him close to Planet Flora.


End file.
